Engagement
by Bloody Amethyst
Summary: Lucy is engaged... but not to the pervy duke... No, she is engaged to Fairy Tail mage Freed Jusine...


This is the first story I publish and I hope you will like it. =D

I would like you to tell me what you think about it so I can become a better writer. =D And so I can write more things that you all can enjoy. =D

Here is the story...

~ Engagement ~

Lucy POW

I walked out of my fathers study with a heavy heart.

_How can he do this to me? What have I done to deserve this?_ I thought as I walked to my room.

Tomorrow my fiance would arrive, a fiance I had never even seen or heard of, someone my father had chosen for me, someone who would help him expand his business. I sat down on my bed and took out my celestial keys and looked at them, my heart heavy. My dream of joining Fairy Tail would be only that after tomorrow, just a dream, at least if my suspicions was right. There was no way my father had chosen someone who would let me join a mage guild such as Fairy Tail, who are known for being destructive and free minded.

"I just hope he won't be too big of a perv." I murmured. Suddenly, with a bright flash, a man in a black suit and blue shades appeared before me.

"Princess, what has happened for you to be so sad you would cry?" Leo the Lion, or Loki as he called himself now days, asked. I lifted my hand and felt my cheeks, and found to my surprise he was right, I was crying.

"My father has promised my hand in a marriage, I'm engaged, the papers was signed a week ago." I explained, my voice empty.

I had found Loki just as he was going to disappear and had convinced the spirit king to spare his life. That had happened about half a year ago. And ever since then had he been one of my closest friends. I was also a bit happy about the fact that he had been a member of Fairy Tail before I had meet him, and he had told me a lot of fun stories about some of the more crazy members.

"What? With who?" Loki asked, shocked. I shrugged.

"He didn't say his name, only said that it was the second oldest son of a really powerful family." I said, I looked down at the keys in my hands and saw my tears land heavy on them. I quickly whipped the tears away, not wanting my keys to get stained by them.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Loki asked, sitting down on his knees on the floor in front of me, I shook my head.

"The papers are already signed, so the marriage is practically already over, but I will still need you as my friend." I said, looking up at him. He gave me a sad smile and sat down beside me on my bed, giving me a one armed hug around my shoulders.

"I will always be your friend, princess." He said, I smiled at him.

"Good, because I will need it, with how the man my father has chosen is most likely some stuck up, arrogant, born-with-a-silver-spoon-in-his-mouth perverted noble." I said, a sad smile on my face

"Many would say you are born with a silver spoon in your mouth. But anyone who knows you also know that you are very kind and carrying." Loki said, I laughed.

"Yea." I said

Next day ~ ? POW

_I can't believe my parents did this to me. I asked them to leave me out of their politics after I left home. So why can't they leave me alone?_ I thought as I sat in the carriage on the opposite side as my parents, a scowl on my face. They did look slightly guilty over having pulled this one on me, and mother had told me it was because they wanted me to find a good wife before my hair turned gray. The girl was probably some air headed butterfly, only good for looking pretty and spreading gossip and nothing else. And my parents had even asked me to cover up the mark on my hand, so they wouldn't judge me for it. I sighed and looked down on my glowed hand.

We passed thru the gates in to the grounds just in front of the Heartfilia Mansion, and I had to admit it was an impressive sight.

A servant showed us in to a sitting room, and the first person I saw was a beautiful woman with blond hair and huge chocolate brown eyes.

_At least she is beautiful._ I thought with a small sigh that went unnoticed by the others in the room.

Lucy POW

I was standing by one of the huge windows in the sitting room when the man my father had chosen walked in to the room behind his parents. He was handsome, nothing else could be said, but he seemed distant and cold, I hid the sigh that tried to escape out my mouth and walked over to them when my father beckoned me forward.

"Good evening, may I present my daughter, Lucy." My father said. I did a slight curtsy.

"Good evening." I said, the older man and the woman I presumed was his wife smiled at me, but the younger man just nodded.

"I'm Eriol Justin and this is my lady wife Emilia and this is my son Freed Justin." The older man said, I gave them my politest smile.

"It's nice to meet you, sir, lady." I said

"Shall we sit down so we can talk more comfortably?" My father asked, so we moved to sit on the couches, they placed me and Freed beside each other, hoping we would start talking. But their plan failed miserable since we just sat there, listening to our parents talked about our upcoming marriage. I could feel my stomach drop when I though about having to marry this cold and arrogant asshole. I found myself wishing something would happen to make this evening more interesting.

Freed POW

I sat on the couch beside the young woman, Lucy, and listened to our parents talk. I wanted nothing more then to leave, and tell them that I didn't want to marry this air headed idiot of a woman. But I wouldn't, that would cause trouble for my parents and their business. So I kept my mouth shut and tried to ignore the woman beside me, which was easier said then done, she was beautiful and to my surprise was she sitting completely still and quiet, never fidgeting or trying to break the silence between us, as if she wasn't bothered by it.

Nobodys POW

The two teens sat there quietly and when Jude recommended that they move out to the garden to talk and for a cup of refreshing tea they agreed without comment.

They had only been there for a few minutes when somethings, or someones, swopped in and grabbed both Lucy and lady Emilia, both of them screamed in shock, but Lucy quickly got her shook under control and grabbed her keys that she had hid in the folds of her dress and called in a strong voice.

"Open gate of the goat, the crab! Capricorn! Cancer!" and the two spirits appeared in a flash of glittering light. And before they could great her she shouted. "Get lady Emilia to safety." The two spirits did fast work on the man holding the lady and got her back to her husband. But the man holding Lucy had nearly gotten to a four wheeled SE-plug car not far away. She struggled to try to get away when she heard a voice say.

"Dark Écriture – Pain." At the command the man holding her fell to the ground with a scream of pain. Lucy rolled to the side and got up, Lokis key in her hand. Capricorn and Cancer came up on her left side as Freed landed on her right. His 'Dark Écriture – Wings' on his back.

"Are you okay, miss?" He asked, Lucy nodded. Looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Tho, you can skip the miss part, just call me Lucy, we are, even if we have had no say in the mater, engaged. And it seem I was wrong in my assumption that you were just some ordinary arrogant asshole." Lucy said, she could see their parent running towards them. "Capricorn, Cancer, thanks for your help." She said, the bowed.

"Mei is glad mei could be of help, Lucy-Sama." Capricorn said and disappeared.

"Glad I could help. Ebi~" Cancer said and left, Freed raised an eyebrow.

"And you are not the air headed idiot who is only good for looking pretty and spreading gossip I thought you were." Lucy laughed slightly.

"No, I'm not. So, shall we try to start over this whole thing tomorrow and try to get to know each other?" She said just as their parents came up to them.

The teens could see that Jude was about to start yelling at Lucy but lady Emilia got between and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for saving me. You were amassing." She said, a huge smile on her face, her husband also smiled and nodded.

"You did very well. Thank you." He said, Lucy smiled at them, and it wasn't the polite smile she had shown when they first meet, it was a real smile that showed how glad she was. And Freed nearly choked on the lungful of air he sucked in at the sight of it. She looked absolutely stunning.

"I'm just glad they didn't manage to kidnap any of us." Lucy said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Let us go and sit down. Mother you look a bit shaken still." Freed said, the others nodded. But Jude looked like he just wanted to tell them to leave and never come back.

As they sat down lady Emilia insisted that Lucy sit between her and her son. She peppered Lucy with questions about her magic and how she had learned it. Lucy answered all her questions with a smile. And Freed listened and asked his own questions.

As evening turned to early night Eriol said.

"How about this, Lucy, you can go with Freed back to the mage guild he is in and the two of you can get to know each other better." Lucy looked at Freed, surprised.

"You are in a guild?" She asked him, he nodded. "Do you think they will let me join? Just like that?" She asked, now he smiled slightly and nodded.

"That will be no problem." He said

"Okay, when shall we leave?" She asked with a small laugh. Freed and his parents smiled at her, but Jude was not happy. But he knew he couldn't object at this point, after all the papers were already signed.

"We can leave first thing tomorrow morning." Freed said, a small glance at Jude, hoping to get himself, his parents and Lucy away from him before he found a opportunity to yell at his daughter, Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Then you better get to bed, if we are to leave that early." Lady Emilia said, the teens nodded and stood.

"Then we will see you at breakfast." Lucy said, and did a curtsy and Freed did a slight bow.

"Good night you two." The adults said, the teens nodded and left. Lucy would show Freed the way to his room.

"So, which guild are you in?" Lucy asked, Freed had noticed that she was more open now, but also that she had kept a worried eye on her father.

"I'm in Fairy Tail." He said, and Lucy stopped and just stared at him.

"You mean, _the_ Fairy Tail?" She asked, he nodded. "Oh. my. God." She whispered. And seeing his questioning look she smiled. "I have wanted to join Fairy Tail for years." He smiled at her.

"Then you will have your dream come true." He said, she nodded, a smile on her face.

"Yea, see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." She said and walked of towards her own rooms.

"Sweet dreams to you as well." Freed called after her, she waved her hand to show she had heard.

Time Skip ~Next day ~ Freed POW

I woke in my room in the Heartfilia mansion. I looked up at the ceiling and thought about what had happened yesterday, the woman I was engaged to was not an air headed idiot, but a powerful celestial mage. And she was coming with me back to the guild. I tried to think about how my friends in the guild would take it, and how the rest would take it. But the only think I could think about was the anger on Mr Heartfilias face when he learned Lucy was a mage and that I was as well, he must dislike magic a lot to react like that.

_But his late wife was a celestial mage, so why is he upset that his daughter has taken after her mother?_ I thought as I got up and prepared for my day. Hoping that Laxus and the rest of my team didn't take it to bad that I would bring my fiance with me.

Lucy POW

When I came down to the dinning room Freed and his parents was not yet there, but my father was, and I dreaded the talking to I would get from him as soon as I sat down. I took a deep breath and walked up to the table and sat down on my place.

"I'm very displeased with you. Why did you go against me and learned to use magic?" He asked, his voice hard and cold, I opened my mouth to answer that I had learned it before he forbade me and it was my mom who had taught me, and I wanted to be just like her. But before I could say anything Freeds parents came in to the room. They smiled at me and sat down to my left, my father who sat on the other end of the table frowned at this but didn't comment, but his scowl deepened when Freed came in just a minute later and sat down on my right.

We talked about everything that came to mind, and I couldn't help but like his parents, they very so openly interested in my magic and about what I liked to do and so on, that I just smiled and answered them and asked them questions back. When we had eaten and my bags had been loaded on to a wagon it was time for us to leave. I curtsied to my father before sitting up in the carriage Freed and his parents had arrived in, still in my nice gown. I couldn't wait until we had gotten away from here so I could change in to something more comfortable. I knew the maids had packed some gowns, but mostly they had packed the clothes I really enjoyed wearing, my skirts and tops and my tight pants.

"So, your father don't like that you have learned magic?" lady Emilia asked, I gave her a sad smile and shook my head.

"I don't know why he is so against it, my mom was a mage and he didn't have a problem with that." I said, they shook their heads.

Time Skip ~ Nobodys POW

They would spend the night in a inn that night before going their separate ways in the morning, Sir Eriol and his lady wife would travel back to their estate and Lucy and Freed would take the other road to the guild, they would take the wagon with Lucys things and ride on that, even if it was a bit cramped it was only for a day.

Lucy had a pair of tight pants and a blue top on and if the others were shocked by her change in clothes they didn't say anything. They said their good byes and split up.

Lucy and Freed talked most of the way to the guild and Freed learned that Loki was a spirit and that he now was with Lucy. She even summoned him so she could tell him about what had happened and even if he wasn't happy about the engagement he was happy it was to someone like Freed who would respect her both as a woman and as a mage.

"There was quiet a big commotion when you disappeared half a year ago, and most of the members are still looking for you when they go on missions." Freed said to the lion spirit. Loki looked a bit ashamed at having caused his friends so much pain and trouble.

"There wasn't much else I could have done. I would have disappeared completely that day if it hadn't been for Lucy. She saved my life that day." He explained, Lucy just smiled at them.

"I just did what I thought was the right thing to do." She said with a slight shrug.

The two men smiled slightly at her. Freed had started to understand that his new fiance was someone who would do anything to help others.

The rest of the trip they talked some more about their likes and dislikes. And found that they had a lot in common. Like they both liked to read the same things, and listened to the same type of music, they even liked the same types of food. And their pasts as nobles gave them common ground in other places.

Freed POW

We were nearly in Magnolia and I found myself wishing for this trip to not be over yet. I was surprised to learn that me and Lucy had so many things in common, and I found myself laughing at some of the stories she told me from her childhood, things her mother had told her or done or things she herself had done. But I also noticed that she rarely talked about the time after her mother died, as if it nothing fun ever happened after that. And from the look in her eyes I'm staring to suspect that it really was like that. I couldn't see that the man in Lucys childhood and the man I know now to be her father was the same person. In her stories he was someone who could laugh and joke with his daughter and now he barley looked at her.

I hated to acknowledged the fact that I, Freed Justin, had started to fall for this small beautiful woman I had known less then 3 days. I was known for being cold towards everyone outside my team.

As the outline of Magnolia came in to view I heard Lucy ask.

"How shall we do this? Shall we tell everyone the truth or shall we tell them a lie or half truth? And where will I stay?" She was looking ahead, she was biting her lip slightly, looking a little worried.

"We can tell them that we just started dating, and it was our families that set it up. And you will stay with me. I have an extra room you can use." I said, then looked over at her again. "If you are okay with that I mean." I said, not sure if she was comfortable with staying in the same house as me. She smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said, then she rested her head on my shoulder, a slight blush on her face. I felt my face heat up.

"Will you join a team or will you go solo?" Loki suddenly asked, I looked over at him. Then down at Lucy, she looked a bit bewildered.

"Team? Solo? I'm not following." She said, I sighed slightly.

"In the guild there is teams and solo mages, most people team up with one or two people so they can go on harder missions." I explained, she nodded. "If you want to you can join my team, I'm sure the others won't have anything against it. But we might have to tell them the truth about our relationship." I said, she looked up at me.

"They are your friends right?" I nodded. "Then don't they deserve the truth?" She asked, I smiled and nodded. She smiled back. "But do you really think they will want me on the team? I don't have much experience with fighting, I have mostly only trained with my spirits." She said, I put an arm around her and gave her a slight hug.

"I'm sure it will be okay, if we just explain to them. And experience will come with time. You did really well when those mages tried to kidnap you and my mother. So I'm sure you will do okay out on missions." I said, she blushed and smiled up at me.

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to getting to know them." She said, I nodded. I was a bit nervous about introducing her to my friends and the guild. I hoped they would accept her.

Lucy POW

We arrived at Freeds place and with the help of Loki, Capricorn and Virgo (who I had found in a magic shop when I was on a business trip with my father) we carried everything in to the house. Virgo would store a lot of my things in the spirit world for the time being. We were fixing my new room when a knock on the door came and Freed went to open the door while I worked. I could hear voices from downstairs.

"Lucy! Can you come down a sec? It's my team and they want to see you." Freed shouted a few minutes after he had opened the door, I became nervous.

"Coming." I shouted back and walked down to them. They sat in the living room. "Hello." I said, they looked me up and down. One was a woman with glasses and brown hair and a green dress. It must be Evergreen, or Ever as Freed called her, and then it was a guy with some weird purple clothes and a visor and five dolls flying around over his head. That must be Bixlow, or Bix as Freed called him.

"Hello, I'm Evergreen." The woman said and came up to me with a small smile, extending her hand. I smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Lucy." I said and took her hand. Her handshake was steadier then I thought it would be and she smiled broader at me when I returned her handshake with the same strength.

"Freed told us you are a celestial mage, and his fiance." She said and pulled me over to the couch. I nodded.

"Yes, it was our parents who pushed us together." I said, a lopsided smile. The guy I guessed to be Bixlow extended his hand and introduced himself as 'Bixlow' as I had guessed. I smiled at him and said my name.

"So, how does it feel to suddenly be engaged?" Evergreen asked

"Weird. But I'm glad it is Freed rather then someone else, I have seen what kind of guys my father evaluated and tried to chose from. And most of them are stupid and disgusting perverts." I said, Evergreen made a face.

"Yuck." She said, I nodded.

"Since we are in this situation I was going to ask you two if she could join our team, since that will look the most natural after we tell the guild she is my girlfriend." Freed said, the two nodded.

"I'm okay with it." Bixlow said

"Yea, so am I. But what will Laxus say?" Ever said

"I talked to him yesterday before going to sleep and it was his idea that she join our team." Freed said, the other two raised their eyebrows in shock.

"That is surprising." Evergreen said, Bixlow nodded.

"I have never meet Laxus, but he seem like a great guy from what Freed has said, and from what he said so is you two. I'm looking forward to meeting him." I said, the others smiled.

"Why thank you, Blondie." A voice said behind me. We all turned and looked at the man standing behind us. He was huge. And blond. And pretty handsome, even if he had too much muscle for my taste.

"Laxus. You are back from your mission as well." Freed said, the man, Laxus, nodded.

"Came back just now. By the way, Ever can you stitch wounds?" He asked, Evergreen paled and shook her head. "Dame." Laxus said.

"What happened?" I asked, he looked at me and I couldn't see if he liked me or not.

"I got a knife wound on my arm, nothing to big, could you do it?." He said

"I know stitching, at least with cloth, but don't know if I could stitch together a wound." I said, he looked at me then at Freed.

"Do you have a needle and thread?" He asked, Freed nodded and went to get it. Laxus took of his shirt and showed his arm. It was covered in a bandage.

"You want me to try?" I asked, a bit nervous. He nodded.

"Better then having some stranger in some hospital do it. Or worse, someone from the guild." He said and sat down on the couch beside me. I shrugged.

"I can't promise it will be good." I said and took the things Freed handed to me. First I removed the bandages and then cleaned of the blood with some lukewarm water and a piece of cloth Freed had given me, then I started stitching the edges of the wound together, careful not to hurt him more then I could help. He made a few faces when the needle pierced and when I accidentally pulled the thread to tight. But he never complained. After I was done and was cleaning of the blood around the wound Evergreen said.

"That looks as neat as anything I have seen a doctor do." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Stitching is something I had to learn since I was a small kid." I said as I wrapped new bandages around Laxus arm.

"Thanks." He said, I nodded.

"No problem." I said, then I stood up and went to clean of my hands and rinse the bowl. I was in the kitchen when I heard Evergreen say.

"I like her, she seem to have some backbone." I smiled at that

"Yes, she will be a good addition to the team." Laxus said

"The only problem might be the rest of the guild." Freed said, I frowned.

"Yea, they might not like that she joins our team." Bixlow said

"Why would they have anything against that?" I asked as I came back in to the room.

"We aren't very social with the rest of the guild. We stay by ourselves most of the time. So they think we are a bit cold." Evergreen said

"What we really want is just what is best for the guild. So we try to make sure the guilds reputation goes up." Laxus said, I nodded.

"From what I have heard when I was on business trips with my father, Fairy Tail has a pretty good reputation, both for being a friendly guild who don't judge others and as the strongest guild in the country." I said and sat down on the armrest beside Freed. The others looked surprised.

"Really? The only things I have heard is that they think the guild is laughable and a joke." Laxus said, the others nodded. I smiled slightly.

"Yea, there is probably those who think like that as well, but the nobles I have talked to and the people who work for the nobles I have meet say that Fairy Tail is the most reliable guild if you want to get the job done. And a lot of them like it just because it lets the mages be themselves and be as they are." I said, they looked at each other, then smiled.

"That was better then I thought it would be. If nobles like the guild that means more expensive request, which will boast the popularity in the eyes of the people." Laxus said, a grin on his face.

"Speaking of requests. Shall we go on one soon? So Lucy can get used to our team?" Evergreen asked

"First she need the stamp, so we need to go to the guild and talked to gramps." Laxus said, the others nodded and we left to go to the guild. I couldn't deny the fact that I was nervous.

Nobodys POW

As Lucy and the others walked in to the guild everyone turned and stared at her. But she walked straight beside Freed who had taken her hand with the explanation that since they were going to tell the guild they were a couple they might as well act the part a little at least, Lucy had blushed and nodded.

It didn't take long before she had her pink mark on her right hand. And then Makarov learned she was Freeds girlfriend and would join his team and he smiled at her.

"Okay everyone. We have a new member in the guild. This is Lucy and she is Freeds girlfriend." he shouted to the rest of the guild, they cheered but the surprise and shock was palpable when he told them who she was.

Lucy and the others walked over to their table and sat down, Mira came up and asked them what they wanted to drink and to welcome Lucy to the guild.

"Laxus, fight me!" Natsu shouted and ran towards them, his fists on fire. Laxus sent a lightning bolt at him and Natsu feel over, unconscious. The whole guild laughed.

Time Skip ~ A couple of months later ~ Lucy POW

I can't believe I have been here for two months already. The only thing that I don't like is the fact that some of the members have tried to make me leave the Raijinshuu and Freed because they don't believe he is good enough for me. Of course, that just made me angry and I ended up beating Natsu up pretty badly when he bad talked Freed and the others. After that most in the guild accepted that I was with them because I want to. But what makes me happiest is that the dating part of our little lie to the guild is no longer a lie. Me and Freed have been getting closer and closer with each day that goes by, and yesterday he asked me if I wanted to make it a realty, not just because our parents pushed us in to this, but because we wanted this ourselves. And I of course said yes. And today we are going on a date to the amusement park. I smiled to myself as I fixed myself in the bathroom. We were to leave in just a few minutes.

Freed POW

I was waiting by the door for my now officially real girlfriend to come down so we could go on our first date. I was a bit nervous since I have never taken anyone I have been serious about out on a date before. I took a deep breath and calmed myself when I heard her come down the stairs. I smiled at her when I saw her. She was beautiful, but she always was. I had seen her newly woken with her hair in all directions and she still looked beautiful, I had even seen her covered in mud when we were on a mission and she had saved Bix from getting hit by acid, they had both ended up in a mud pile, but even then she was beautiful. She smiled at me and we left.

Time Skip ~ Home after they had been on their date

We walked thru the door of our house and the first thing we saw was the letters lying inside it. I bent down and picked it up. On one I recognized my fathers handwriting and it was addressed to me, the other was addressed to Lucy. I gave her hers and we sat down in the kitchen and opened them.

_Dear son!_

_Due to some unknown circumstances the engagement has been canceled. So you and Lucy are no longer engaged. I don't know the reason Mr Heartfilia had to cancel it but he has._

_Your father Eriol_

I gaped, I couldn't believe it. Or, yes, I could. I had seen the look in his eyes when he learned I was a mage, he would do anything to make sure the contract could be canceled without causing trouble for his business. I looked up at Lucy and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Lucy?" I asked, she looked up at me.

"How could he do this to me? To us?" She asked, I shook my head.

"I don't know, Cherie." I said and put a hand over hers.

"He has already arranged an other marriage for me." She said, and my eyes widened in anger.

"What?" I asked, she nodded and looked down on her letter.

"He tells me that I need to come home right away and that he is in the middle of arranging a proper marriage for me, with someone who is not a mage." She said and showed me her letter. I felt like puking when I was done. He treats her like nothing more then a bargaining tool. "I won't leave, not if you still want me to stay." She said, I looked up at her.

"Of course I want you to stay. I won't let your father take you back, not if you don't want to leave." I said she smiled and came over to me, she sat down in my lap and hugged me.

"Thank you. I never want to go back there." She whispered. I hugged her to me.

"I have an idea, but it might be a bit risky." I said, she looked at me.

"What?" She asked

"Get engaged on our own, without carrying about our families." I said, she stilled, thinking it over. I hoped she would say yes, because this had made me realize that I don't ever want to let her go.

"That should work. He can't promise my hand in a marriage if I'm already engaged." She said, I smiled at her.

We went right to a goldsmith and got the engagement ring, we had our names engraved on the inside with a heart between and todays date and year. Then we went to tell our team and Laxus about what had happened. They were all very angry when they learned what Lucys father had done but was happy to learn about our idea.

We went on a week long mission and when we came back we found the whole guild smashed by Phantom Lord.

Nobodys POW

Lucy and the others were truly angry when they learned what had happened to their guild hall and to team Shadow Gear. They went to war against them.

When Freed later learned that Lucy had been kidnapped he was about to flip. His team was in an uproar. Freed the temporary guild hall to try to find his kidnapped fiance. He found her tied up in one of the towers and got her out of there.

The guild took the news about who she really was pretty well, even if they thought her father was an idiot.

The next big battle was when Phantom Lords whole guild hall came to Magnolia to try to take Lucy back.

Laxus, Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow was at the very front of the defenders, Lucy between Freed and Laxus.

Time Skip ~ after the battle between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail

Natsu beat Gajeel, Gray beat Juvia, Bixlow beat Totemaru, Elfman beat Sol and Laxus beat Aria. And Makarov beat Jose.

Makarov was very proud of his grandson and his team for what they had done. He had been worried they would do something crazy since they didn't seem to fit in to the guild, but this had shown him that they truly were part of the Fairy Tail family.

Lucy POW

I'm going back, back to that place. I'm doing it to tell my father that if he ever hurt Fairy Tail again we all will see him as our enemy. I looked beside me as I walked up to the big doors, Freed and the rest of our team was walking beside me. They had decided to come with me, in case my father tried to force me to stay.

I didn't even look around when I walked up to my fathers study. The servants was crying but I smiled at them before I knocked on the door.

"Come in." My fathers voice said, I took a breath and opened the door. My fiance and our friends following after me. I saw my fathers eyes flash when he saw them. And he opened his mouth to say more but I cut him of.

"Father, I'm not here to stay. I'm here to tell you I'm leaving for good. As you can see if you look at my hand, I'm engaged, me and Freed is engaged and has been for a few days now. So I have to warn you that any marriage contract you are about to sign will not be legitimate since I have already promised my hand In marriage. And if you ever try anything of the sort again as you did with Phantom, I, My team and all of Fairy Tail will see you as our enemy. And you do not want us as your enemy, father." I said, he gaped at me.

"What?" He said

"I'm doing what my mother would have told me to do. I'm following my heart and does what I think is the right thing to do for me." I said, I saw how his eyes widened. Then I turned and left with my friends following after. I exhaled as we walked thru the corridors of my former home. I lead the way out to my mothers grave to say my farewells to her. Freed took my hand as we left.

"You did great in there. I'm proud of you, Cherie." He said, I smiled up at him.

"Truth be told. I was really nervous the whole time." I said

"Don't surprise me. Your father seem like someone who could do anything if he is pushed to hard." Laxus said, he had gotten much softer over the last few months since I got to know him. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Not to speak of how he lives. This village is really spacious." Evergreen said, or Ever as I was calling her now days, I laughed.

"This isn't a town, this is part of the property, it runs all the way over to those mountains you see over there." I said and pointed to the silhouette of some mountains far in the distant. Laxus, Bix and Ever dropped their jaws and just gaped at me. Freed just smiled. He knew how much land my father owned.

"You got to be kidding me." Laxus said, looking around him and then at me, who stood there with an innocent smile on my face.

"All hail the queen, all hail the queen." Bix dolls said spinning around my head. I laughed and dragged Freed with me towards the train station. The others following after us, still stunned.

Mega Time Skip ~ 8 years forward ~ Nobodys POW

They had gotten back from the island two months ago after having been stuck there for 7 years, and everything was back to normal. Or as normal as a day in Fairy Tail can be. The doors banged open and Lucy and Freed came in. Freed had a black eye and a band aid on his forehead and had a bounce in his steps that hadn't been there yesterday. The two of them had gotten married a month ago. They sat down with their teammates.

"What happened to you?" Evergreen asked him, he blushed and Lucy started laughing.

"Yea, it looks like you have been in a fight, and lost." Laxus said, a grin on his face. The rest of the guild had accepted him and the others as a part of their family after the Phantom incident and Gajeel and Juvia had apologized for what they had done and join the guild.

"Well..." Freed said, looking at Lucy who was still giggling.

"He walked right in to the wall beside the front door." Lucy said, smiling broadly.

"Because you startled me." Freed defended himself

"What did you do to him?" Bixlow asked her

"Not so much as did as said." Lucy smiled, now with a bright blush on her cheeks. But the happiness in her eyes was obvious.

"Oh? What did you tell him?" Evergreen asked

"That I'm pregnant." Lucy said, blushing deeper. Then she had to duck to avoid getting sprayed with beer, since Laxus had just taken a gulp from his mug.

"You are WHAT?!" He shouted, looking from Lucy to Freed. This got the attention of the whole guild.

And when the guild learned of the happy news they celebrated in true Fairy Tail fashion. And as everyone knows, a party is not over until everyone is either passed out on the floor or home in their beds and someone *cough* Max *cough* has a broom up his ass.

~ THE END ~

I hope you enjoyed it. =D

Please review and tell me what you thought. =D


End file.
